Shy Girl meets the Redhead Turk
by funni neko
Summary: Shy Girl Valkyrie just came back to her home town and is going to a new school Called Shinra High where she meets Reno who is her tour guide on her first day.
1. Prologue

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Prologue**

"Reno, meet Valkyrie. She a new student, I want you to show her around." Shinra told the young turk who had spiky red hair wearing a bandana and had a black button up who looked over at him.

"Hello my name is Reno and I will be your guard." Reno said taking Valkryie's hand and pulling her out of the office.

_'Man this girl is cute.' _As I glanced at her slim figure and her soft silver tresse that seemed that fell onto her face. Valkyrie looked down at her hand that was holding onto and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I bended down so I could hear better.

"Let go of my hand!" Valkyrie ylled snatching her hand away as I looked at her surprise.

"I'm sorry." I said as I saw Tseng approach us.

"Reno why weren't you at class?" Tseng asked noot bothering to look at Valkyrie.

"it's because I have to show Valkyrie around." I told him pointing to the girl.

Tseng gave her a cold stare which caused her to flinch slightly.

"My name is Tseng, Valkyrie." Tseng introduced himself before walking away.

"Well lets go fine your home room." I said taking her to her homeroom after I finished her tour of the school.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Second Day

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 1: My Second Day**

I walked down the hall on my second day at Midgar High. My tour yesterday ended very awkward. I wished that today will be much quieter but obviously God hated me cause he gave me the exact opposite. My day started like any other. I woke up and glanced around my room which was fairly bare besides the boxes scattered around my room.

I swung my legs over my bed and got off my bed heading towards the bathroom to handle my morning routine. Once I was finished with this I walked over to closet to pick an outfit for the day. I picked out a red blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of red flat-out of my corner of my dresser. I saw my bronze combat knife that my father and gave me and I placed it in my bag.

I grabbed my school bag and set it on counter before I grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles and made me a bowl of cereal. Once this was done I grabbed my bag and start my journey to school. Once I arrived to school. I saw that two people were fighting. I remembered one of them as being in my AP Physics class. The silver-haired one was named Sephrioth and the burnet-reddish one was Genesis who wasin my English class.

"Stop fighting, now!" Reno growled standing between them.

"Move Turk!" Sephrioth hissed at Reno.

"No! First class SOLDIERs shouldn't fight without an instructor present." Reno told them.

"Tch, stupid Turks always getting in this way." Genisis growled before he and Sephrioth stocked away.

I walked over to Reno slowly.

"What was that all about?" I asked, in a shy tone as I adverted my eyes once before Reno's eyes met with mine and made me memorized.

"Oh that this is just there typical Tuesdays routine." Reno said, flashing me a smile which caused me to blush furiously.

"Oh ok." I mumbled quickly walking pass him entering the school building but I felt his gaze on me as I enter the school.

But that was just the start of the horror of my second day. At lunch war broke out. I entered the cafeteria there was a tense air to side was split between Turk and SOLDIER students. I slowly made my way to my lunch and left the cafeteria but just as I was leaving a food fight broke out food was flying everywhere. Noodles, pizza, soda, water, and whatever you could think of was also being thrown.

I sat there quietly eating waiting for the chaos to subside. Suddenly there was a moment of silence which caused me to look up from my hiding place only to get hit right in my face with a bowl of ice cream. I let out a scream and glared at everyone in the room which made everyone stopped all in place.

"Who did!" I hissed, glaring hard.

That is when the door was busted open which appeared Reno and Sephrioth who was the head of both Turks and SOLDERs stepped in the room.

"What is going on here?" Sephrioth asked in sickly calm tone looking at his SOLDERs and Reno looked at his Turks and back at me.

"We just had a minor food fight where she blew up at us." a SOLDIER and Turk said in unison then point at me.

I felt all eyes were on me so I quickly fled the cafeteria. The day went on and still there were eyes on me but fortunately the last bell rang which relieved me and I went back home. This was my second day Midgar High.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity **

I was curious now that girl managed to stop a fuse between the SOLDIERs and my Turks without the help of superior or a teacher. I might have to do a little research. I turned on my computer and began to hack my way into the school's mainframe.

"What are you doing?" Tseng asked causing me to jump slightly in my seat.

"What do you think it looks like, I'm hacking into our school's mainframe!" I responded as I broke through the mainframe and looked up Valkyrie's profile.

**Name: Valkyrie  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 110lbs  
Family: Mom deceased and father missing**

Bio: Valkyrie entered into the military since she was young but ay the age twelve when her father disappeared, she left the army and became an assassin only hired for killing crooks and villains. Valkyrie also has a shy personality but she is short temper. She loves dogs.

I knew there was something else besides the things that listed on her profile that she was hiding so I deleted my trace on the school's mainframe and walk over to my bed. I felt Tseng eyes on me as I went but I didn't want to deal with this constant questioning so I got on my bed willed myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Man that was awkard

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 3: Man that was awkward **

Valkyrie walked onto to feel all eyes on her she tried to ignore the looks they gave her until she fan into someone causing her to fall to the floor. "Oh man, I'm sorry." A deep voice said as she looked up to see an outstretched hand which she took.

"I'm sorry about." The man said hand Valkyrie back her books.

"I'm Zack by the way and I guess your Valkyrie." Zack said giving her a smile. Valkyrie gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"You don't talk much do you?" Zack asked.

"No, I don't, Sorry." Valkyrie responded shifting foot to foot.

"No worries, I hope you like your time her." Zack said before he ran over towards to a blonde with spiked hair as she recognized her as Cloud Strife from her biology class.

"Were you just talking to Zack Fair?" Reno said suddenly appearing next to Valkyrie causing her to grip her father blade in her pocket.

"Uh yeah why." Valkyrie asked glancing back at Zack then back at Reno.

"No reason." Reno said before walking away.

"Man that was awkward." Valkyrie told herself. _"But it did seemed like Reno was jealous no that not possible." _Valkyrie told herself as she shook her head and walked towards her next class.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Puppy

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 4: Puppy**

Valkyrie was walking down th street when she spotted Zack Fair holding a brown Deckhand puppy Valkyrie nealy squealed in delight as the puppy looked at her.

"Isn't this guy cute Valkyrie?" Zack asked lifting the dog to her eye view.

The dog leaned down and licked her cheek.

"Aww where did you fine him?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh he is one of dogs I have cubs from my other dog but my parents sold the rest since we couldn't keep them all so I trying to fine this little guy a home." Zack said.

"I would keep him." Valkyrie said as she smiled down at the dog.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Valkyrie said as Xack handed the dog to her.

"Thank you so much." Zack said giving her hug before waving goodbye as he walked away.

"How about I get you register." Valkyrie said as she started towards the pet store.

"Hey Valkyrie how is it going?" Reno asked as he appeared next to her.

"Reno! What are you doing here?" Valkrie said spinning around as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I live near you got a dog?" Reno asked staring at the dog.

"Yeah, I'm going to aname him Sammy." Valkyrie said fondly.

"Do you want to come ith me Reno?

"Sure I don't mind mind." Reno said as they began to walk towards the pet store.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Another Awkward Moment

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 5: Another Awkward Moment**

Valkyrie and Reno entered the pet store and started to walk towards the dog pharmacy.

"What can I do for you?" The veterinarian asked.

"I was wondering if I could get him checked out while go buy some items?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure that's fine." The veterinarian said taking Sammy into her arms.

"Could give him his shots as well." Valkyrie said as the veterinarian gave a nod of her head.

Valkyrie and Reno headed to the dog section to buy the necessities: food, bowls, leash, training pads, treats, bed, teeth medicine, and brush.

"A dog needs all this?" Reno asked shocked as Valkyrie brought all the respected items.

"Yeah they need a lot of care and love." Valkyrie said as she picked up the bags and walked over to the dog registration and registered Sammy.

"Now lets go were all done." Valktie said with a hop in her step to get back her dog.

As they approached the same veterinarian was holding Sammy in her arms who was now asleep.

"Little guy will be 300 dollars for his check up, shots, oral examination, and flea repent medicine." The veterinarian said.

"Here you go.' Valkyrie said handing her the money."

"Thank you have a nice day." The veterinarian said taking the money and passing Valkyrie back Sammy.

Reno and Valkyrie walked out of the store and down the street towards Valkyrie's house.

"Come on inside." Valkyrie said as they appeared at her two story house.

"Nice house you got here." Reno said they stepped inside the living room.

"Thanks." Valkyrie said taking out the dog bed and laying Sammy on to it.

Valkyrie put all the doggie items away before looking over at Reno was analyzing her house.

"Is there something wrong?" Valkyrie asked, gaining Reno's attention causing him to blush and turn away.

"No, thing wrong but I need to leave." Reno said abruptly as he left quickly fled the house.

"What's wrong wit him?" Valkyrie asked, curiously tilting her head to side due to confusion.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


	7. Chapter 6: Bullies

**Shy Girl Meets the Redhead Turk**

**Chapter 6: Bullies  
**

Valkyrie walked to her locker to find it to be a victim of slander. Valkyrie let out a heavy sigh as she opened her locker and took out his book.

"I wonder who could have done this." Valkyrie thought to herself as she closed her locked. When she was bumped into causing her to fall to the floor and her books to scatter everywhere.

"Watch where your going." A girl with long black hair and brown eyes said as her nose was stuck up in the air in disgust.

"She the one then." Valkyrie thought as sh stood up and gathered her things before leaving.

* * *

"So how is that little puppy doing?" Zack asked as he material next to Valkyrie.

"He doing good, but I'm worried about leaving him alone at home right now." Valkyrie said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah that understandable." Zack said let out a heavy laugh.

"Fair! Go back to your seat!" Angeal yelled at his student.

"I'm going, calm down already." Zack said as he got up and returned to his seat near Cloud. Valkyrie felt someone glaring at her it was the girl from before.

'What was her name?" Valkyrie thought

* * *

"Samantha Rhodes." Valkyrie murmured to herself as she remembered the name.

"But what possible reason would she have to hate me?" Valkyrie thought as Angeal began his lecture.

Valkyrie was walking to her next class when she was shoved against the lockers. Valkyrie saw Samantha hovering above her.

"What is it Samantha?" Valkyrie asked calmly as she was pressed into the locker staring up at her bully.

"Stop hanging around all the hot guys, you slut." Samantha said.

"I'm not a slut, but this is about a boy that may not even like you." Valkyrie tells her.

"What is going on here?" Reno says rounding the corner.

"Nothing we were just talking." Valkyrie said as she pushed and Samantha away and headed for next class.

Reno stared hard at Valkyrie before turning to face Samantha.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story. The O.C. Is not mine. I'm doing this as a request so please be kind and don't bash the OC. Please Review.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


	8. Chapter 7: A SOILDERS date

**Shy**** girl meets red head turk**

**Chapter 7: A soilder's date**

"Hello Samantha." Reno said as he wore his villian smirk as he felt Ashe surrounded his superhero.

"Reno."Samantha said as a blush rose to her cheeks causing Reno to smirk to grow wider.

"We need to talk." Reno said as He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." Samantha said as she took a hold of his hand.

* * *

"Valkyrie," Zack yelled as he and Cloud ran towards the young girl who was heading towards her Pre Calculus Class.

"Hey Zack, Cloud." Valkyrie greeted back as she waved with her free hand.

"Valkyrie are busy this Saturday?" Cloud asked.

"No I have nothing planned, why?" Valkyrie asked

"Would you consider going a date with me and Cloud that day?" Zack asked happily.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." Valkyrie answered as the two soldiers broke out into grins.

"Great now lets get to class." Cloud said as they all headed for the math building not noticing the stalker on the wall. Reno glared hard at Cloud and Zack as they went to class.

* * *

"Her Zack, Cloud come on in." Valkyrie said as she held Sammy in her arms.

"Hey little guy you like your bew house." Zack said scratch Sammy's ear.

"Could we possible take Sammy where we are going?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah of course." Cloud said as Valkyrie smiled and snapped on Sammy collar and they left her house. They began there walk into the park.

"Cloud, do you like Zack?" Valkyrie asked causing Cloud to blush slightly.

"I do like him not as a like-like but as a friend like." Cloud told her trying to fight his rising blush.

"I brought Ice cream." Zack said bring back 3 Ice cream cones of french vanilla ice cream. Valkyrie stiffened as she felt eyes on her and saw a spot if red in the distance.

"Reno!" Valkyrie called out to the red head causing him to jump slightly.

"How did you know I was there?" Reno asked.

"I could just tell." Valkyrie said giving him a smile. "Well since he is her lets go." Zack said as they headed towards the beach to walk along the shore.

"I will walk Valkyrie and Sammy home." Reno said as the sun began to set.

"Alright." Cloud said as he and Zack had to walk to the Solider dormitories.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
